Through The Shadows
by curly friez
Summary: Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge are on a trip to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos, hoping to unite the Greek and Roman camps. Yet dangers lie ahead including troubling gods, shadow-traveling mishaps, and lots of monsters. Will they make it before Gaea rises and Octavian destroys the camp? (My version of their quest in the next book, The Blood of Olympus)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Welcome to my first story! This is what I imagine happening to Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge on their trip through the shadows to get back to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos in The Blood Of Olympus. Reviews would be appreciated! I'll try to update regularly ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY RICK RIORDAN NOR AM I INVOLVED WITH THE MOVIE FRANCHISES. ALSO, (OBVIOUSLY) I AM NOT THE ANCIENT GREEKS AND NONE OF THEIR GODS/SPIRITS/MONSTERS BELONG TO ME. **

**Sorry for any OOCs or typos!**

* * *

_Reyna_

"Are you ready, Cupcakes?" Coach Gleeson Hedge rubbed his hands together, staring out at the rolling hills.

Reyna remembered the first time she had met the faun, when she had landed on the _Argo II_ with a dying pegasus. He had come out with a steel baseball bat and had started screaming "Die!" Needless to say, it had been very uncomfortable.

Now, standing with the faun and Nico di Angelo, ready to shadow travel, she still felt uncomfortable. But the deed had to be done, she had to be the one to deliver the Athena Parthenos and unite the two camps.

"Hold my hand," Nico said, although he seemed a little awkward. Reyna reluctantly took the son of Hades' hand and the world around her disappeared as they stepped into the shadows.

It smelled like smoke and sulfur, and the impending darkness squeezed her tight, making her feel very claustrophobic. A cold breeze sent shivers down her spine as it racked her body, making her clothes and hair blow like crazy. Reyna could have sworn she heard voices in the air, whispering, but she blocked them out. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything lurking in the darkness. All she wanted was out of this shadow realm.

Finally, the wind stopped and light pounded on her closed eyelids. Reyna's eyes popped open and she gasped, thankful for the fresh air. What she was standing in wasn't much better than the shadows, but at least it was solid ground; it was real. Her surroundings were a mixture of dumpsters and brick walls lathered with strange graffiti that wasn't in English. It smelled of the sewer and gasoline, yet the wind carried in a scent of flowers. Where was she? Was this New York? And where were Nico and Coach Hedge? Panicked, she looked around for an exit from the alleyway. Far up ahead was an opening through which she could see cars zooming by.

_Thank the gods_, she thought. At least she wasn't stuck.

She drew her Imperial Gold dagger, just in case, and began to walk out of the damp alleyway. Rats fled as she passed them, running to safety. The street came into view and Reyna saw small shops and cafes along the roads, complete with outdoor tables spouting little umbrellas to keep the customers away from the shade. The names of the restaurants and stores were written mostly in... French? But they also had English translations, probably for tourists. This was definitely _not_ New York City.

Reyna stepped out of the alleyway and was suddenly aware that she was decked out in battle gear. What would passing mortals think of a teenage girl in Ancient Roman armor? She desperately hoped that the Mist would change their perception of her outfit. Deciding that her companions, not to mention the Athena Parthenos, might be out here, she called out for them.

"Nico!" she shouted, earning a few strange looks from passerby. "Coach Hedge?" There was no reply. Reyna was beginning to think that_ she_ should have traveled with the Athena Parthenos, not Nico. After all, she was the one responsible for returning it.

_Now I've lost it, and stupid Octavian will destroy Camp Half-Blood_, Reyna thought angrily, walking down the street and grumbling.

Wait, the statue! She stopped walking and remembered how she had been able to feel its power even before she had landed on the deck of the_ Argo II_. Wherever she was, she might be able to feel it if it was close by, which she desperately hoped it was. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she'd be able to sense the statue. Reyna closed her eyes and focused on the warm feeling that the Athena Parthenos had made run through her, the immense power it radiated which seemed to come from Athena herself, all the way up on Olympus. She balled her hands into her fists.

_Focus_, she told herself, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. _Focus_, she repeated. She imagined the ginormous statue towering over everyone. _FOCUS._

Suddenly, someone called her name and shattered through her state of mind. She recognized the voice, it was Nico. A little miffed that he had interrupted her when she had been so close, she turned to find him on the other side of the street, gesturing for her to come over. When no cars seemed to be coming, Reyna ran across the pavement and arrived next to the Greek demigod.

"Where is the faun?" She demanded.

"Satyr," Nico corrected. He changed the subject once he saw Reyna glare at him. "I haven't seen him yet. But I _did_ find the Athena Parthenos."

"Excellent. But first things first, WHERE ARE WE?" She huffed in outrage. She paced back and forth, thinking about all the time they had lost. "We were supposed to land in New York, but I take it that is _not_ where we landed, judging by the signs in _FRENCH_!"

"Shadow-traveling doesn't always work perfectly. And since I've never done it with a load as big as the Athena Parthenos, it didn't quite work out the way we expected. But we can try again."

"When?"

"Um, tomorrow? I need to regain the energy."

"TOMORROW?" Reyna was outraged. "We don't have until _tomorrow_! Tomorrow Octavian could be attacking Camp Half-Blood for all we know!"

"I know, but-" Nico seemed at a loss for words. He sighed and said, "Let's just find Hedge and the statue first. And it's not my fault," he glared at her. Reyna had to admit his stare was a bit unnerving, it was like looking at Death itself, which she was doing in a way. He had always creeped her out at Camp Jupiter, but now he was even scarier and more intimidating. But she was stuck with him for a while; he was her only way of transportation.

"Fine, fine," Reyna tried to wave her worry away. "You said you know where the Parthenos is?"

"Yeah, and I think Paris just gained its next big attraction."


End file.
